


A study in (Neo Featherman) figures

by NoobSlifer



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi curses a lot, Attempt at Humor, Canon Divergence or Missing Scene, M/M, No Beta, One Shot, We Die Like Men, and is an angry fandom trash like every one of us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoobSlifer/pseuds/NoobSlifer
Summary: So, for the record, Goro Akechi was a model of proper behavior: always wearing a mask of a pleasing smile to show at the world.But, at the moment, his permanent sugary smile feels more like a grimace. He didn't even care about the words that left his tongue faster than his brain, without missing a beat: "Fuck off".Until then he didn't notice the other's face or the glasses that were decorating it. The (most likely to be) leader of the Phantom Thieves looked at him with surprise, and then almost immediately dropped it in exchange for something awfully similar to recognition.(Shit. Could it be less awkward, maybe? But Akechi didn't have the time (or the wish) to apologize, so maybe AkirafuckingKurusu will leave him alone.)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	A study in (Neo Featherman) figures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AChrisDezvil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChrisDezvil/gifts).



> This was a (late) birthday present for my girlfriend, and I'm finally publishing it because I love her very much. She also did an awesome fanart in [here](https://achrisdezvil.tumblr.com/post/187324787172/s%E1%B4%9C%E1%B4%98%E1%B4%87%CA%80-%CA%9C%C9%AA%E1%B4%98%E1%B4%87%CA%80-%CA%9F%E1%B4%80%E1%B4%9B%E1%B4%87-hbd-n%E1%B4%8F%E1%B4%8F%CA%99-s%CA%9F%C9%AA%D2%93%E1%B4%87%CA%80-0306) that you should _definitely_ check it out!

Certainly, if Akechi must give an excuse for himself, the detective's work would come in handy. One of the –more than a few– benefices of his job at the police station. The truth was he didn't feel too interested in differential equations, these which the teacher had a little too much enthusiasm to include in the lecture that week in class.  
  
Not that he had something against it, of course; but surely he could find a better use of his time as Detective Prince with fancy hobbies, even in some hideous place a Detective Prince wouldn’t be so willing to visit.  
  
Maybe he was feeling courageous, or perhaps somewhat capricious because the unexpected visit at a random local of anime and manga was not in his plans today. Definitely. The large poster of the new series of Neo Featherman figures came to his attention and it took almost every fiber of will in his body to not swallow the bait. Akechi Goro simply can't be seen in such of nerdy place, right?  
  
The thing is, that could be easily fixed. Nobody had to see him if he doesn't look like himself, probably nobody could guess that some student with thick glasses and an extremely ugly wig was a prodigy junior detective avoiding his responsibilities: that could be scandalous, and Akechi is nothing but a proper model of behavior.  
  
(If he was, also, an enthusiastic fanatic of some old shonen series, that can't be helped, but the little piece of information about his childhood tastes will remain confidential).  
  
Incidentally, it shouldn’t have been a big deal. But a limited edition of figures of the Featherman series should be placed in higher ground. Not only he had to hide his identity to avoid collateral damage (at his reputation, that's it), but he also had to fight with some nerds individuals with no respect for other people's property. His property. It didn't matter that he hasn't paid for it _yet_.  
  
Why was this much crowded there, anyway? He was pretty sure not even half of them had watched the original series—  
  
"Excuse me". Then, of course, one of the unworthy individuals has gone to walk past him to reach the same treasure he had been looking at. Who does that guy think he was, pushing him at the side? "Sorry, you weren't moving, so I think..."  
  
So, for the record, Goro Akechi was a model of proper behavior: always wearing a mask of a pleasing smile to show at the world.  
But, at the moment, his permanent sugary smile feels more like a grimace. He didn't even care about the words that left his tongue faster than his brain, without missing a beat: "Fuck off."  
  
And he took the small figure of Black Falcon straight off the stranger’s hands. Until then he didn't notice the other's face or the glasses that were decorating it. The (most likely to be) leader of the Phantom Thieves looked at him with surprise, and then almost immediately dropped it in exchange for something awfully similar to recognition.  
  
Shit. Could it be less awkward, maybe? But Akechi didn't have the time (or the wish) to apologize, so maybe Akira fucking Kurusu will leave him alone. "What?" _Play dumb, play dumb..._  
  
And the bastard smiled, just like he had seemed something funny right in front of his face. Almost make Akechi snarl under his breath. "Yeah, sorry, just..." Kurusu fixed his glasses, the ones that weren't even crooked, and offer a shy smile. "You almost look like someone I know."  
  
_Did it work? It worked_. Akechi didn't know someone could be this blind to fail to notice the obvious ugly wig over his brown hair, but the poor eyesight of his next assassination assignment was not his problem. He turns to leave with the small victory of his incognito (and the figure) intact when a hand stopped him just in time. What now? The murderous glance he sent to Kurusu didn't seem to make him even blink.  
  
"You know where I can find other of those little guys?" He pointed at the prideful Black Falcon’s figure in Akechi's hands. "It has seemed to be the last one."  
  
Oh, it was the last one. And it was _his_. Maybe Kurusu could somewhat feel the sudden danger, so he quickly added. "Not that one. You can, uh, have it."  
  
_Well, no shit, Sherlock_. But it took Akechi no time to discern something off about the other's pattern of speech. And he felt almost offended by it. "You don't know their names?" Without realizing those were, in fact, the longest sentence he had saying in their little chat. Kurusu looked almost pleased with it, even with the obvious indignation in his tone. "What are you even doing here?!"  
  
In response, Kurusu only shrugged. It only made his interlocutor grown more flustered. "Buying something for a friend?" He tried, and smiled awry. Akechi didn't smile in return. Only appear to become slightly, more determined.   
  
He was a man of a mission. He had honor—  
  
"You never watched the show, uh."  
  
"I never have been interested."  
  
—and he will defend it with his life.  
  
"Okay, first of all, _how dare you..._ "

* * *

  
"So, are you telling me that you found Goro Akechi, like, the Goro Almighty Ace Detective Prince Akechi?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"And he was there buying Neo Featherman figures with a hideous wig and funny glasses?"  
  
"Weirder things had happened."  
  
That was fair. Still, Futaba let out an exasperated sigh, before return to him with equal, but still justified, exaggerated disbelief. "And you let him keep MY Neo Featherman figures? My Black Falcon?"  
  
"He would bite my hand off if I tried to take it from him."  
  
A giggle. Progress. " _Kinky_. Something else?"

* * *

  
"Can you believe it? He literally said something along with the lines 'I can't leave an uncultured swine like you to buy those classic Featherman figures' and he still thinks you don't recognize him?"  
  
Akira smirk only grows bigger. "But now I have his number, so I won't be an uncultured swine again."  
  
"You won't be, our little thief of hearts, you won't be."  
  
With some luck, maybe he can even discuss some Featherman's franchise over dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so any corrections will be appreciated!  
>    
> The title of the fic is based in one of Sherlock Holmes novels _(dub)_ , basically, because I really like Akechi being a Detective and should probably write something about it one day. Also, the Neo Featherman references in fanfics are awesome.


End file.
